I'm So Tough
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: A sequel this time to Symphony/ the Symphony universe. More Ballie fluff. After Allie gets into a little squabble and is teased by her girlfriend for her lack of fighting skills, what happens when Allie challenges Bea to a little match of their own, winner take all? Another fun and flirty situation where Bea and Allie push each other's buttons. Bea x Allie fluff Ballie. Enjoy!


I'm So Tough

* * *

A sequel to Symphony, part of that whole fluffy universe. Just a little tidbit I started a week ago and tried very hard to finish. I'm sorry in advance that it's not my best work. I had trouble getting this idea in my head on paper! I don't know why. I hope you guys still enjoy. Definitely inspired by Allie's epic battle skills against Juice last episode. XD

* * *

"Aw come on Bea, ya need to lighten up! You two are all googly eyed all the time, I need to make fun to combat the sickness!"

Bea Smith rolled her eyes as she sat with her friends at their table in the yard, Boomer teasing Bea once again.

"Boomer, I will make sure Allie stops your entire bacon supply indefinitely."

"Hah! We all know you're the pussy whipped one of you two."

"Oh? Say, Booms… don't you like to make fun of Allie for being so flirty? Like to call her a nympho, eh?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"What do you think happens if someone starts withholding sex from a nympho?"

Maxine and Liz both tried stifling laughs.

"She'd probably turn nuts?"

"Or, she'd make a deal with the withholder, meaning?" Bea eyed Boomer who simply blinked.

"The bacon supply can be cut off any time… _by me_."

Boomer went to respond but paused, her mouth opening and closing as she processed Bea's words, the redhead smirking as she finally found an upper hand over Boomer, who had been relentless in her teasing of Bea since she started on with Allie.

"Relax Boomer, I'm sure it will only happen if you push too far. Allie enjoys you teasing Bea as much as the rest of us," Maxine said, Bea's smirk falling from her face to look at Max incredulously.

"Whose side are you on?" Bea asked, the table falling into laughter.

"Aw, love, it's been an amazing sight to see you two together. We have to make fun," Liz said, patting Bea's back, the redhead grumbling.

"I think we should bring the bashing back," Bea mumbled, Maxine and Boomer laughing.

"Yea… actually I do quite miss the bashing… good times, eh?" Boomer said nostalgically, everyone chuckling.

Bea finally picked her head up to look around the yard, her eyes landing on Allie and Doreen as they walked over from the other side. As if Allie knew Bea was looking at her, she picked her head up as well to find Bea staring at her, which only made her smirk at her lover.

"You two are insufferable," Doreen said with a smile, Allie whipping her head back to Dor and releasing a laugh, playfully shoving her.

The shove was small, but it was just enough for Doreen to bump into Juice, the older woman stumbling forward a bit, her and her goonies turning to look at the pair.

"Ay, what the fuck?" Juice said, turning to look at the girls, her blonde cohort pushing Doreen's shoulder.

"Calm down, it was an accident," Allie said, placing a hand on Doreen's shoulder to steady her, the bigger blonde now getting in Allie's face.

"Then maybe you need to learn a few lessons on how to walk," she said, Allie staring her right back in the eyes.

"Maybe you all need a lesson on how not to be repulsive," she replied.

The blonde retaliated by shoving Allie back, the blonde falling to the ground. Allie gathered herself before getting back up, sprinting and charging at the blonde. She realized it was a terrible idea when she couldn't budge the woman an inch, the girl grabbing Allie's sweatshirt by the shoulders and throwing her off to the side.

"Maybe you need a lesson in how to actually fight, ya wimp. Fucking pathetic!" the blonde laughed out, turning back to Juice and her boys, the group moving away and laughing after Allie's feeble attempt.

Allie stood back up just as Bea was arriving, the blonde going to try and run and hop on her opponent's back. She went to bolt but Bea grabbed her wrist at the last minute, tugging her back to her and shooting an arm around her waist, pulling her back.

"Let it drop," Bea whispered, Allie still trying to pull away.

"That bitch needs a fucking lesson," she replied, Bea rolling her eyes, bringing both arms to lock around Allie to stop her from trying to get away.

"You really think you could teach her the lesson?" Bea asked, Allie struggling and wiggling against her, attempting to escape.

"I'm tougher than I look," Allie groaned out as she tried to escape her girlfriend's hold, Bea chuckling.

"Babe, you can't even get out of my arms," she said, Allie finally ceasing her attempts, turning her head to look Bea in the eyes, a smirk spreading across her face.

"That's for an entirely different reason though," Allie whispered, Bea's eyes narrowing as she smiled, shaking her head at Allie.

"We good?" Doreen asked, breaking into their moment.

"Yea, Rocky here has finally calmed down," Bea said wryly, Allie rolling her eyes.

"Bea, I can actually fight you know."

"You tried to charge her and she practically swatted you away like a flea," Bea replied as the trio walked back to their table.

"She's a fucking gorilla! I can't help that."

"Actually, remember that time Franky told us she kicked the crap out of their whole crew? With a broomstick?" Doreen asked.

"Aw, right, I remember that story. Franky's probably tinnier than you babe, you don't see her making excuses," Bea said lightly, smiling at Allie, the blonde rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I could have taken her."

Bea bit her lip, nodding her head slowly, trying not to laugh. Allie finally turned to look at her, glaring at her.

"Fucking hell Bea, I _am_ tough."

"Right, yes, of course you are. You could kick anyone's ass," Bea said, patting her girlfriend lightly.

They all sat down, everyone watching on happily as Allie's shock showed on her face.

"Oh, you think you're some badass fighter, don't ya?" Allie asked, Boomer and Maxine throwing each other glances as they realized Bea had no idea she was walking into a minefield.

Bea looked up into Allie's face, pausing before releasing a chuckle.

"Alliecat… I've had to fight a fair few people in here. I work out. I've gotten pretty tough."

"Oh, good. Then you and I can head to the indoor gym tomorrow and have a go," Allie said sweetly, Bea snorting out a laugh.

Allie's quirked her eyebrow, Bea not missing the look and biting her lip.

"A-Alliecat, you're not seriously suggesting we fight?"

"I have a better idea. We'll have a wrestling match."

"A wrestling match?" Bea asked in disbelief, Allie standing up straighter with a smug smile.

"You heard me. And when I win, you have to tell everyone how I kicked your ass."

Bea burst out laughing at that, the rest of the table not daring to chuckle as they saw Allie's look. Bea finally calmed down to look up at her girlfriend, her look not so impressed.

"And on top of that, when you lose?" Allie said, a maddening grin spreading across her face, Bea rolling her eyes.

"Yea?"

"You have to kiss me, openly, publicly, in the middle of this yard."

Bea's smug smile dropped, coughing slightly at Allie's request.

"W-What?"

"You heard me," Allie replied as she leaned over on the table, her face close to Bea's.

"You think I'm not so tough, well, put your money where your mouth is," she said, Bea's nervousness easily visible in her eyes.

Bea pursed her lips, glaring at Allie slightly.

"You really want to go high stakes, do ya?" Bea asked, leaning even closer to Allie, surprising the blonde.

"You bet."

"Good, so, when I win?" Bea started, Allie and her's gaze filled with intensity.

"You have to start working out with me everyday so you can actually be as tough as you say you are."

Allie's smile faltered, Bea's eyes dancing in mirth. Allie swallowed, now wondering if her annoyance from earlier had led her into pickle.

"Unless you just want to admit right now I'm the tough one and you could get tougher, we can let the whole thing drop," Bea said, leaning back and crossing her arms, smirking at Allie confidently.

"So what'll it be Alliecat?" Beas asked, a full-blown smile on her face now, Allie clenching her jaw as her eyes narrowed.

She stood up straight, sticking her hand out to Bea, the redhead's brow shooting up in surprise. She leaned forward, taking Allie's outstretched hand and gripping it firmly, the pair shaking in agreement. Bea shook her head in shock.

"You really wanna do this?" Bea asked in disbelief, Allie staring smugly back at her.

"Oh, yea," she said, letting go and taking a step back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me ladies, I have a match I need to go prepare for," Allie said, skipping off and going to the basketball court to find Kaz.

Even though Bea and Kaz were civil with one another, liking each other was an entirely different matter. Bea watched and gritted her teeth as Allie went over to Kaz, the young blonde clearly explaining her story to her 'mama,' Kaz looking over and eyeing Bea, Allie pleading her case.

Bea didn't think Kaz would help Allie, but gulped when she saw Kaz round the rest of her girls up, the group heading inside. As they walked past, Allie gave Bea a little wave and a smirk, the redhead shaking her head incredulously.

"Yea, Bea… what were you saying about being the master of the bacon master again?" Boomer said, the redhead's fists clenching.

"How about we help Bea and get her set up for this match, right Boomer?" Maxine intervened as she placed a hand on Bea's forearm, Liz and Doreen nodding.

"Why the hell did she choose wrestling?" Doreen asked, Bea shaking her head.

"I'm way stronger than her. I don't know why she's doing this at all," Bea said.

"Maybe she thought wrestling wouldn't hurt as much? I mean, if you two boxed, it wouldn't be too pretty," Boomer said.

"And after the lifting incident, we know that wouldn't be her strong suit either," Maxine commented, Bea snorting.

"I don't know what that's all about," Bea said, the women all shrugging at one another, Liz finally speaking up.

"Who knows Bea? Maybe she doesn't want you having to come and step in all the time."

Bea went to reply, but halted. She looked at Liz, the pair sharing a look of understanding, before Bea diverted to another topic.

"Well, I don't know shit about wrestling, I've just been boxing and lifting. You guys are going to have to show me what to do."

Boomer bolted up, grinning like a mad woman.

"Don't worry Bea, I'll show ya how it's done."

Bea paused, her mouth open, realizing Boomer was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

"What the fuck did I just get myself into?" Bea said, cupping her face, Liz chuckling.

"Come on love. We better get you in shape, unless you want to publicly display your affections," Liz said, Bea's eyes going wide.

The group stood and decided to head to one of the common areas that were carpeted so they could get Bea whipped into shape.

* * *

"Ow! Give, give!" Bea said, Boomer getting off her and smiling smugly.

"Aw, Bea, no worries. You did good today," Boomer said as she stood, Bea rolling onto her back and taking deep breaths, sweat pouring down her face.

Boomer reached down, Bea taking her hand and getting pulled up, the women sitting around. The girls had been helping Bea practice for the last several hours, dinner just about to start. Bea wiped the sweat from her brow, realizing there was much more to this wrestling thing than she previously believed.

"This is a hell of a lot harder than I thought," she breathed out, Maxine handing her a towel.

"Yes, but you're in better shape and stronger than Allie. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about," Maxine said.

"I'm not worried, this whole thing is silly," Bea replied as they walked towards the lunchroom.

Throughout her time practicing, her mind kept wandering back to Allie as she tried to figure out why the girl wanted to do this. Sure, they always enjoyed teasing one another or making little bets, their relationship very playful and filled with fun banter. But this time it seemed different. Allie really wanted to prove herself.

She knew Allie wished they were more public about their affections for one another, but Bea didn't feel Allie's desire for more PDA was the driving force her. She couldn't help but worry if she perhaps bugged her girlfriend about something more sensitive than she realized.

As Bea and her girls rounded the corner, none other than Kaz Proctor and Allie Novak were heading towards them, the groups looking at one another. Bea observed her girlfriend, and felt her mouth go dry. She was wearing a wife beater, all sweaty and flushed from having clearly been working out. As Bea's eyes traveled Allie's body, they finally made it to her shining blue eyes, them gleaming back at her.

"Geez, just take your clothes off and you won't have to worry about shit," Kaz mumbled with an eye roll to boot.

Kaz's comment pulled Bea from her thoughts as the shorter woman headed into the room, followed by the rest of her girls. Allie was smirking at Bea now, the redhead pulling herself from her thoughts as she shook her head.

They were left alone outside of the cafeteria, Allie taking in Bea as she patted herself down with the towel.

"Hm… for someone in such good shape, you seem to be sweating a bit," Allie commented, Bea snorting at her.

"Or maybe I'm just training hard?"

"You that worried, are ya?" Allie said, taking a few steps closer, Bea's eyes narrowing at her.

"Why are you so keen to try and win this?" Bea asked, crossing her arms and taking Allie in.

"No reason to it. I'm just going to prove to you that I'm not the weenie you think I am," Allie said with a smile.

"Allie… even if you're not physically strong, that doesn't mean anything. You know I don't care right?"

Allie's smile faltered slightly before perking back up.

"I know you don't, but… I'm…"

"Do I pick on you too much?" Bea asked gently, stepping forward, her hand reaching out to cup Allie's forearm.

"I mean, you do, but I tease you too, about being shy and everything. I just… sometimes I'm competitive too, and I want to prove you wrong," Allie finished, giving Bea a shrug.

Bea pursed her lips, nodding her head slowly.

"Is this… does it make you nervous, you know… not being like Boomer or Kaz or me?"

Allie bit her lip, looking up into Bea's eyes. She looked away, gazing through the windows of the lunchroom, eyeing all the women in there.

"It's not just them or in jail, it's from before too," Allie whispered, placing one hand over Bea's on her arm.

She turned back to look at Bea, the redhead pulling her away from anyone's view, the pair leaning against the wall and inches away from one another, their hands intertwined.

"We haven't really talked about it, but… you said you met Kaz at a women's shelter."

"Yea… I was homeless."

"Were you ever…. when you were working, did someone ever, um…"

Bea trailed off, still not feeling comfortable using the words herself. Allie gazed up again, her eyes flowing with sadness, and Bea kicked herself internally, wondering if her teasing Allie made her feel powerless, triggered her past.

"Yea… a few times, it happened over the years but… the last time I worked was the last time it happened."

Bea nodded slowly. She twitched her lips, Allie a little downcast.

"Before you and I…" Bea began, Allie looking at her.

The blonde knew Bea had a history of abuse, but it wasn't something they talked about. Bea was just shy about sex, and had never delved into the specifics of what had happened with her. Allie simply knew to be slow, kind and gentle. It wasn't hard to do so.

"My ex husband was the only person I really ever, you know… and you're the only other one, that's why it's been so…"

"Hard?" Allie whispered, Bea looking up, smiling as she nodded.

"Yea. I wasn't always," Bea said, waving at herself, "so strong. I was very much not strong for a long, long time."

Allie moved in closer, their heads both leaning against the wall, their eyes meeting.

"I know," Allie whispered, her thumbs brushing over Bea's hands.

Bea smiled at her. Everything was easy with Allie. They were madly in love, there was no question, but like all relationships, they were still opening up and revealing different parts of themselves to each other over time.

"I'm sorry if my teasing, if it's, made you worried or anything."

"No, no, it hasn't… I think it's just frustrating sometimes. We're in a dangerous place, I should be stronger."

"Well, I'll never let anything happen to you, and neither would Kaz. You're probably the safest person in this place," Bea said with a smile, reaching up and brushing hair from Allie's face.

Allie peeked around Bea, looking through the halls, until she finally looked back at Bea and leaned in for a quick kiss. Bea returned her, Allie pulling back before anyone could see.

"But just so you know, I am going to kick your butt tomorrow," Allie whispered, Bea rolling her eyes.

"You really just want to make our relationship official to the whole prison. Most people have picked up on it by now, you know."

"I know. I just like making ya squirm sometimes," Allie replied with a grin, throwing a wink out there.

Bea chuckled, leaning in for a brief kiss before pulling away, brushing past Allie.

"Come on. You need to eat and recover before tomorrow," she said, their hands clasped as Bea pulled her to the doors, releasing their hands before they entered.

The groups of women who were their friends were happy to see the couple being sappy again, going to the lunch line as Allie playfully threw food at Bea, bumping into her as usual.

"You sitting with Kaz tonight?"

"Yea, plus she wants to talk strategy. I think she wants me to win more than anyone, take ya down a peg or two," Allie teased.

"Yea, I'll bet," Bea said, Allie giving her another wink before heading to her table.

Bea shook her head as she sat down, Boomer and Liz bickering over something as usual.

"Everything good?" Maxine asked, Bea turning to her and nodding.

"Yea. More than good."

* * *

Bea's morning started off rough, her restless sleep making her drowsy. Bea was shocked last night when Allie said she wanted to sleep in her own bunk. Allie only hugged her, smiling wide and giving her a kiss, informing her it was purely strategy. Bea and Allie hadn't slept in separate beds since Allie moved into H1.

The rest of H1 was worried when they saw the pair coming out of separate rooms, Bea grumbling grumpily and Allie bouncing up and down. Bea lingered back with Allie as the girls headed to breakfast, the redhead slightly hurt Allie slept so well.

"You had no trouble sleeping?" Bea asked, Allie walking over and hugging and awwwing at her.

"Would it make you feel better to know Kaz gave me some sleeping meds?"

"Sleeping meds?" Bea asked, pulling back.

"Don't worry… I don't much like sleeping without you either," Allie said, tugging Bea along towards the lunchroom.

"Wow… she really bloody strategized this whole thing for ya?"

"Oh yea. She's taking this more seriously than either of us are," Allie replied with a laugh, Bea chuckling.

The pair peeled off again for breakfast, Kaz spending time with Allie and helping her prep for her match. The rest of the morning went by without a hitch, going to work and then heading to lunch.

Once rec time in the yard began, Bea knew to go and meet Allie in the indoor weight room to get their big match done. As Bea rounded the corner with the rest of H1, she was surprised to find Allie there alone.

"Where's your coach?" Bea asked, Allie waving her off.

"I actually figured we could do without the audience, maybe have Max or Liz judge?"

"Scared to perform under pressure Alliecat?" Boomer asked, Allie chuckling.

"A bit. I want to focus," she replied, Bea shrugging, looking at the women.

"Max, you good to judge?"

"Sure. I can do that," she said with a smile.

The rest of H1 shrugged casually, everyone wishing the girls luck, choosing not to take sides. As they entered the room, Allie walked over and began taking her clothes off, both Bea and Maxine's eyes going wide.

"A-Allie?" Bea choked, the blonde pulling her shirt off to reveal a sports bra and her pants down to show bright pink, boy short workout spandex.

She turned towards Bea, tossing her clothes over and putting her hair up into a ponytail, grinning at the woman.

"Workout clothes babe. Can't have you grabbing at me, fighting unfairly and all."

Bea's mouth dropped, rolling her eyes and scoffing. Allie continued to grin, Maxine shaking her head, realizing Kaz's strategy was probably more psychological than purely physical. Bea took her sweatshirt off, going down to her regular teal get up and she pulled her own hair back, glaring at Allie.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Bea asked smugly, Allie raising her brows and coming closer.

"Well, we need to outline boundaries. And then I say best two out of three. Clean pins, or getting tossed out of the ring, right?"

Bea nodded slowly, shaking her arms out.

"Yea, that sounds good. Has to be a pin on the back, but that all makes sense. Maxine?"

"Sounds good to me," she said, pulling out the chalk she had from their practice session and moving around to draw a fairly sized circle around the pair.

Bea looked back up at Allie the blonde giddy and jumping up and down, stretching herself out. Bea chuckled.

"You sure you wanna do this? All bets are off if you quit now."

"Oh no Bea, I got a reputation to uphold. I'm not backing down."

Allie leaned in, getting in Bea's face, eyeing her, Bea smiling at her like she was weird. Allie simply leaned in the rest of the way, pecking Bea on the lips before dancing back a step to make room, crouching low so they could begin.

"Pff, you're so going down," Bea said, crouching over on her side.

Maxine walked over.

"So, if the matches get too long, we'll have to make new rules-"

"That won't be a problem," Bea said cockily, Allie shaking her head as she grinned.

"You're so going down."

Maxine brought them till they were about a foot apart, equidistant from the perimeter of the ring.

"All right girls. Ready? Set? Go!"

* * *

Bea launched as soon as Maxine said go, going for Allie's waist and legs to bring her down. Allie was surprisingly quicker though, doing a side leap frog-like move to dodge Bea. As soon as Allie planted her feet, she jumped towards Bea who was in an awkward position from her miss, bringing the redhead to the ground.

Allie was on Bea's back, the redhead stunned and trying to push Allie off her. The redhead was strong, using one arm to push herself up while her other tried to push Allie off. Little did she realize that was exactly what Allie wanted.

The blonde let off Bea, the woman rolling towards her back, and Allie jumped on the opportunity just as Kaz had suggested. What Bea did not know was, on the outside? Kaz had a few lessons in various martial arts. The tiny woman coached Allie and gave her some key moves Bea wouldn't expect, much like the one Allie was about to do.

She let Bea go to her back, moving across her from above and grabbing her free arm, letting herself go down and trapping Bea's arm against her body, Allie's legs keeping Bea's torso down. The redhead panicked, trying to move her arm, but Allie began slowly pushing her hips against Bea's elbow in an arm bar, Bea grunting.

"Don't make me break your arm Bea," Allie said, Bea huffing, trying to pull against Allie but to no avail with their positioning.

Finally, after a moment, and another tug from Allie, Bea patted the mat, saying give, the blonde releasing her arm.

"Fuck!" Bea said as she lay on her back, Allie moving to stand, looking down at her with a smile.

"Told ya," Allie said smugly, Bea now gritting her teeth.

"Right, so… Allie has one pin out of three," Maxine said, Bea getting up and glaring at Allie.

"You really bloody trained for this, didn't you? In one day?"

"Well, Kaz taught me a few things and moves like that before we ever got in here, so… I might not be able to lift and hit like you, but I can put up a fight," Allie said with a smile, winking at Bea as they got back into their start position.

"Good to know," Bea replied, crouching low.

She definitely had underestimated Allie, believing her strength and boxing skills honed over the years, would be enough to take the small blonde down. She realized Kaz must have really prepped Allie for this, rolling her eyes as she thought of the blonde's delight at the thought of Allie taking down the one and only Bea Smith in a little match.

"You two ready?" Maxine asked, walking back over.

"Just say when," Allie replied, Bea nodding.

"I'm good."

"Right. Okay then. Ready? Set? Go!"

This time Bea didn't charge, the pair standing off, Allie chuckling.

"Look babe, you're already learning," Allie teased, Bea releasing a laugh as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't be making the same mistake twice," she retorted.

Bea was inching closer to Allie, trying to push her towards the outside of the ring, Allie eyeing the line behind her. As Bea kept inching, Allie waited until she was in the process of taking a small step before she lunged towards Bea.

The pair met near the middle, hands clasped and trying to push one another. Allie went to her knees, trying to pull Bea down with her, the redhead resisting until she saw an open angle, letting herself fall right on top of Allie.

Their limbs were all mixed together, both scrambling to get the upper hand, Allie finally getting on top of Bea's back with her upper body, attempting to grab her arms and make the redhead tumble.

"Christ, you and your fancy fucking moves," Bea gritted as she attempted to stay on all four, the blonde keeping her there, trying to make her fall, grabbing at her arms and pushing her towards the floor.

"Shouldn't have underestimated me babe. I told you I was tough," Allie huffed back, sweat rising on her face.

Bea could feel Allie putting more and more weight on her, the girl inching her body up as she slowly rose herself from the floor. While Allie was busy trying to put all of her weight on Bea's back, the redhead panicked, trying to find an opening. She glanced to her other side, smirking when she thought of the perfect plan.

As Allie stood further, trying to throw all her weight on Bea, the redhead took her hands from the floor and quickly grabbed Allie's legs to her side. As she began to fall, she used her strength, momentum, and Allie's body working with gravity to flip the blonde over her back, Allie over shooting her mark.

"Oof!"

Bea was on her back again chuckling, and as Allie scurried to stand and get on top of Bea, the redhead laughed, pointing at the floor.

"Seems you're out of bounds," the redhead said cheekily, Allie looking at her body and finding Bea had in fact moved her out of the ring.

"Fuck," Allie said, this time the one to be pissed, Bea chuckling as she got up, brushing herself off.

"Looks like we're tied, Alliecat," Bea said, Allie standing and shaking her head.

"You lucked out on that last one. One thing I know is, you don't know jack shit about this."

"Like you're a pro," Bea said with a laugh, Allie smirking.

"Better than you babe."

"All right ladies, let's settle down. That's one match to Allie, one match to Bea. That means there's one to go. Are you two sure you want to just do best two out of three?"

"Oh I'm sure," Bea said.

"Me too," Allie replied, both crouching once again, getting ready to go.

Maxine could only roll her eyes at the competitive nature of these two numbskulls.

"Well then, here's the last round. Ready?"

"You bet," said Bea.

"Set?"

"Absolutely," Allie said.

"Go!"

* * *

Boomer and Liz had chosen to wait around while the girls had their match, Liz happily reading something on one of the corkboards as Boomer paced slowly in the hall.

"Ay Liz?"

"Yea Booms?" Liz replied absentmindedly, looking at the different programs listed on the board.

"What do ya think Bea would do if she lost? About the whole PDA thing?"

Liz paused her reading and finally turned towards Boomer, crossing her arms.

"Well, I don't know. A bet is a bet. I'm sure she'd honor it."

"Right… do you think they'd be okay doing that?"

Liz waited a few beats before responding.

"You know, everything is okay right now Boomer. With the Freak gone, with Kaz and Bea having a truce, the whole prison has been pretty quiet. I think they'd be okay."

"I really like Allie. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her, ya know?"

"Just cause you love the bacon, that it?" Liz teased, Boomer frowning.

"No! She's real nice, plus she's funny. Makes me miss Franky a ton."

"Yea, she's witty. I like her too Boomer."

"So you think they'd be okay?"

Liz gave Boomer a small smile, understanding her worry. Bea had similar worries as well in the beginning, even when she and Allie started being a little more obvious to the rest of the prison. Liz suspected most everyone either knew or suspected Bea Smith had a ladylove, however, people were content with the oligarchy system that had taken over the prison. Liz was sure, at least for now in this era of peace, the couple would be okay if they did come out.

"I'm sure it would be fine Boomer. Don't worry," Liz said.

Boomer nodded, and just as she was about to continue her pacing, Maxine exited the room, a small smile on her face.

"So? How'd it go?" Liz asked, Maxine holding up a hand and shaking her head as she shut the door behind her.

"I've been sworn not to tell," she replied, Boomer quirking a brow.

"What? Why the bloody hell not?"

"They said everyone would know tomorrow anyway," Maxine replied, giving the pair a smile.

"Now that's just dumb," Boomer said as she headed towards the door.

She went to open it, but as she peeked inside, she noticed Bea and Allie beginning some other version of wrestling Boomer did not want to see.

"Bloody hell! Warn me next time Maxie, my eyes can't fucking take it!" she said, holding her face as she moved away from the door, Maxine and Liz both chuckling as they followed after her.

"Sorry Booms!" she called out, the trio leaving their friends alone to do as they pleased.

* * *

Allie and Bea were both bugged at dinnertime by the two crews to try and find out who won the match, but the couple and Maxine were tight lipped. Things fell back into a normal routine, Allie going to Bea's cell to sleep once night rose, much to the redhead's delight.

The following morning came and went with ease, and lunch soon rolled by, leading to rec time out in the yard. As H1 entered the area, they went to their usual table.

"Alright Allie, let's go," Bea said, Allie groaning, her face showing her displeasure as she put her sweatshirt down with Liz and Doreen, Max and Boomer heading to the weight area.

"Ay? Does that mean Allie lost?" Boomer asked, the small group heading to the lifting cage.

Allie went to respond, but before she could, Bea took her hand and stopped her, the blonde looking back at her. Bea just smirked, tugging Allie into her body, releasing her hand as that same arm encircled Allie's waist, bringing their bodies together. Allie was stunned, and even more so as Bea's free hand went to cup Allie's face and bring her in for a kiss, the blonde shocked but melting into it, her hands finding Bea's hips to steady herself.

Some wolf whistles could be heard in the yard, which made Allie come back to reality, her lover pulling apart from her smiling. Allie was dazed and Bea just let her go, moving around her to grin at Boomer.

"Guess you'll never know," Bea said, entering the cage, going over to the weight rack to start grabbing things for her and Allie.

"You two are the weirdest fucking couple," Boomer mumbled to herself with a headshake, Maxine laughing at her and patting her back.

Allie was still standing outside stunned, before she heard Bea call her name. She finally gathered herself, looking around and back to her lover, the redhead gesturing for her to enter. Allie followed after her, shaking her head and trying to hold back her massive smile as she approached Bea.

"You really know how to shock a girl," Allie whispered as she got in Bea's personal space, taking the small weights that were handed to her.

"You're not the only person who can keep someone on their toes," Bea replied, Allie finally letting her smile grow wide, hip bumping Bea as she pulled away.

"I suppose that's true. Never a dull day with you, is it?"

Bea scoffed, the pair starting with bicep curls.

"Like you're one to talk."

Allie laughed at her, grinning happily.

"At least we keep it interesting," Allie replied, the pair making eye contact, Bea smiling softly.

"Yea. Yea we do."

FIN

* * *

Hey y'all. This was mostly full of humor, some touches of seriousness in there too… wanted to do a bit more fluff in the symphony universe, this would be a sequel to that rather than more prequels. Sorry the writing was a bit rough. I had trouble writing this one for some reason even though I had the idea in my head. I figured I should still post anyway just in case you guys ended up liking it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time! :)


End file.
